In it for the Long Game
by GABGM
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote because their are so few Joshaya fics out there. If people like it, I'm thinking of turning it into a collection of pure joshaya fluff one shots. There will be appearances from other characters as well, especially their reaction and opinions on Joshaya.
1. Chapter 1

After her "first date" with Farkle, Maya decided to spend the night at Riley's so that her best friend could continue to rant on about how perfect Ranger Rick was. If it wasn't for how horrible her day had been she might have mustered up some happiness for her friend but as fate would have it that would just be impossible today.

"I'm sorry Maya" her best friend said "I know you're still upset about uncle Josh but you just have to set your sights on a new boy" she smiled "one your own age"

"Yeah I know, besides I'm in it for the long game" the blonde smirked.

"I will never be okay with this" both girls broke down into a fit of giggles "You want to go downstairs and eat ice cream?"

"Yeah just let me get changed. You go downstairs and get the stuff ready." As her best friend left Maya started pulling her p jays out of her bag, feeling only slightly better than she had ten minutes earlier. She had just started to get changed when a noise coming from the window startled her.

"Do you make a habit of changing in front of an open window?" She turned around, almost jumping out of her skin as she did so, to find a smirking Joshua Mathews sitting on the fire escape.

"You're such a jack ass Josh" she threw her discarded jacket at him.

"Well, as cute as I'm sure those pyjamas are, I'm pretty sure you couldn't look more beautiful than you do in hat dress." For some miraculous reason Maya's heart started beating rapidly and her palms were getting increasingly sweaty but she somehow managed not to faint and somewhat maintain her cool.

"Are you creeping in a fourteen year-old's bedroom for a reason Josh?" she raised her eyebrow attempting to feign being cool and collected instead of the hot mess that she was in actuality.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Let's see, today I put myself out there only to have my heart stomped on and as if that wasn't enough I had to watch my best friend get the guy that she likes and listen to how happy she was."

"Yeah well I didn't get the girl I like either."

"Please! You could have any girl you want, just bat your eye lashes at her a few times and she'll come around you have all summer I'm sure she'll be around campus."

"I can't have the girl I really want" Joshua suddenly overcome with nerves about what else would come tumbling out of his mouth started to pick the cuffs of his sweatshirt sleeves.

"If she doesn't want to be with you she's an idiot." Completely deflated by the prospect of another girl in josh's heart and realizing that he needed cheering up just as much as she did in that moment Maya decided to simply be honest with the charming boy in front of her. "You're a great guy Josh, any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"It's not like that really. I mean it's not that simple it's just you can't always get what you want. You know?" At this point Joshua seemed to have taken up incredible interest in his sleeves so Maya was amazed that he had heard her when she barely whispered her response.

"Believe me, I know" Josh looked up finally meeting the young blonde's eyes and letting go of the confident façade he usually hid behind when around her.

"But sometimes if you're patient enough you do. Because the good things in life are worth waiting for.

"I don't really know what you're trying to say" she mumbled terrified to let the smallest ray of hope to shine in her heart for fear of it being broken again. She had been hurt too much, left by too many people.

"You're too young for me now Maya" he smiled "but one day you'll be eighteen or twenty or twenty five and it won't matter"

"It doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does. Go meet the world Maya Hart, I'll be here when you do. You're going to go on lots of first dates and have lots of first kisses and probably have your heart broken a few times, don't worry we'll have our story one day"

"You really are a great guy Josh"

"Yeah well…"

"Could you maybe do me one favour?" she asked as the nerves began to take over her body again. When he nodded in response she had to physically force herself to utter the next words to leave her mouth "Well I would really love if my first kiss was with a great guy instead of some idiot who'll end up breaking my heart"

"Maya…"

"Josh please, we both know I don't exactly make good choices but this is one"

"And why are you so sure that I'm not the idiot who'll end up hurting you"

"Because yesterday you hurt me and I still didn't regret it for one second"

"Okay, a kiss and a promise."

"A promise for the future." With that he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and started to lean in. when their lips finally met, neither of them could deny the intense connection between them. It was as if the world had ceased to exist, the world stop spinning, time stopped ticking. Everything stopped, everything except them. It seemed like forever before their lips parted both smiling from ear to ear. Maya was only pulled from her daze because Josh had begun looking around and leaned in to smell her hair. "What are you doing?" she whispered giddily.

"Remembering every single thing about this moment. I want to remember everything, it'll be a while before I get to do that again"

"Please don't. Forget about me I mean"

"Don't worry I'm in this for the long game" he smirked and made his way towards the fire escape. "Bye Maya"

"Josh!"

"Yeah?

"I promise"

"I promise too" and with that he left.

* * *

**AN/ This is just a little one shot I wrote because I'm seriously appalled by the lack of Joshaya fics. I'm thinking of turning it into a collection of one shots so if anyone has any ideas about what they would maybe like to read please let me know. If you liked it and want be to write more or even if you hated it and want to yell at me, please leave a review****. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley supposed she should have seen it coming. She had always known of her best friend's misguided feelings towards her uncle, she just never could have imagined her uncle returned those feelings. Albeit she would have preferred to find out in a slightly less awkward way than walking in on them on the eve of her nineteenth birthday making out in their dorm room, but she was actually quite happy for them and the more and more she thought about it, her uncle's intention towards Maya were, to be completely honest, a little bit obvious.

She tried to think back to a time that Josh let slip the façade and let people see the feelings he harboured for the young blonde, said blonde's sixteenth birthday was the first memory to come to mind. There was no party, no big celebration only family and close friends for dinner and cake. She would never forget the look on her best friend's face as she opened josh's present, pure happiness.

"Thanks Josh" she said, elation evident on her face "I love it!" she gave him a brief hug and both pulled away with a suspicious shade of pink in their cheeks.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

It was almost impossible not to notice the look they shared. She had assumed they were simply flirting Maya and Josh had been flirting for years but she had always thought that it didn't mean anything, Josh flirted with everyone. When she picked up the gold locket her uncle had gifted the birthday girl, which now that she thought was a bit extravagant, she was even more confused. It was a simple gold heart with an ellipsis engraved in the middle, beautiful but it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. After catching them in the act Maya would eventually tell Riley about the promises that she and Josh had been keeping up until there freshman year of college when they finally started dating.

Their junior prom was another obvious example of the feelings the young couple harboured for each other. At the time both Josh and Maya were in relationships, Josh had just started seeing Annie a month before and Maya had been with Kyle for just over six. That's why it was such a shock when Maya came through her window the morning of prom with her cheeks stained with dry tears.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, forgetting everything else in the world other than her best friend "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Not really" in that moment her heart sank because of the obvious pain that filled Maya's voice. "It's Kyle, I went to the bakery this morning and he was making out with Missy Bradford, like really making out"

"What!"

"They've been dating for three months!"

"Maya I'm so sorry! I had no idea, otherwise I would have killed him!"

"Yeah well I guess I'm not going to prom!"

"Maya you have too! We've been planning this for a month!"

"Yeah by myself? No thanks!"

"Okay then I'm staying here!"

"Riley you can't. You haven't talked about anything else all year and Lucas is really excited to be going with you!"

"Lucas understands that you're by soulmate!"

"Riley its fine. I'll sit home an eat ice-cream, maybe even watch a soppy film" it was at that moment that her uncle decided to come to her room to let her know that her mother had arrived with the altered dresses but as soon as his eyes landed on Maya all other thoughts left his mind. All thoughts other than the one urging him to make the sorry sun of a bitch that made Maya cry hurt… a lot.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down beside her "It was that douche bag boyfriend of yours wasn't it? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Ex-boyfriend" Riley clarified "and relax Josh that won't be necessary!"

"Yeah Josh, it's fine."

"It most certainly is not!"

"I'll be okay I promise"

"Yeah because we are going to stay in tonight and have a girl's night"

"No, I am going to stay in. You are going to go to prom."

"And you're not?" Josh asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I'm not really in the mood for a party anymore."

"So you're going to let that ass hat ruin your prom?"

"It's a rite of passage Maya."

"Riley I was only going because you wanted too. To be honest I think it's kind of lame. Right Josh?"

"I'm actually with Riley on this one. It's a rite of passage Maya, one you deserve." It was at that point that Riley began to understand just how much Josh new about Maya. After having come from a broken family that eventually left her, Maya finally found happiness and a family with Shawn and Riley knew that after having found that stability with Shawn she longed for the normality and things she never got a chance to do before. Apparently Josh paid more attention than she had thought because he also knew just how important prom was to Maya. "And I happen to know someone who looks excellent in a tux."

"It would be a bit strange if she took Shawn to prom"

"I meant me!" he answered torn somewhere between offence and confusion at how is incredibly intelligent niece could be so dense. "What do you say gorgeous? You want to go to prom?"

"What about your girlfriend?" and although Riley didn't realize at the time but there was quite a bit of hostility in her voice.

"I don't think she'll mind me going to an eleventh grade prom. I promise"

"It's settled then! You're going with Uncle Josh!" and with that the quirky brunette.

"I don't need your pity Josh!"

"What are you talking about Maya? we're friends, I want to spend time with you!"

"Friends?"

"Of course we are! I promise, we will always be friends. No matter what."

"You make a lot of promises."

"Yeah well, I keep them all." They both leaned in slowly. They're lips touched for only a minute before they both pulled away.

"You have a girlfriend josh!"

"And you're only seventeen"

"I'll be eighteen in five months!"

"You're also incredibly venerable right now" Josh said seriously "Come on! Go get dressed we have a long night of dancing ahead of us!"

"I know you think prom is lame Josh!"

"Not if it's with you Hart!" he smirked and left. Unbeknownst to both of them Riley, who was standing on the fire escape waiting for Lucas, had witnessed the entire scene. As she stood there, her jaw almost hitting the ground, looking for a rational explanation to understand what had just happened, she thought that despite their age difference they actually wouldn't make a bad couple. She kept an eye on them all night and the weeks that followed but nothing seemed to change. Josh dated Annie for almost a year and Maya returned to her life as a single person and the slew of dates that came with it. She started to think that maybe it was just the heat of the moment and then she started thinking that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her and it just didn't happen. After a while the memory faded to the back of her mind and she completely forgot about it.

But no matter how obvious they were, nothing and she did mean nothing, could prepare her for the sight of her best friend and uncle making out.

"OH MY GOD! She yelled after turning on the light of her dorm room and finding them on Maya's bed. "Oh my God! What's this? What are you doing? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Riley relax!" Josh said calmly walking over to her.

"RELAX! How can I relax when I just saw you making out with my best friend?"

"Riley…"

"How long?"

"Riley…"

"HOW LONG?"

"Three months" Maya answered.

"What? You've been dating for months and haven't told me!"

"We were worried you'd freak out! And now I see we were right"

""How could I not when my uncle is doing my best friend?"

"Riley it's not like that"

"Really? Because half the buttons on your shirt are undone" the young blonde looked down and started buttoning her shirt but not without shooting Josh an exasperated look. "I mean are you even dating or is this just sex?"

"Riley! I love her!" Josh screamed, effectively shutting his niece up.

"You love me?" Maya whispered smiling.

"Of course I do! Although I was going to tell you tomorrow after dinner."

"I love you too" she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh my God you guys" Riley said this time happy instead of shocked "you're so cute."

"Yeah well we try" he said pulling his girlfriend into his side and kissing her temple.

"I'm so happy you know Riley! It was killing me to keep it from you and now I finally have someone to talk to"

"Yeah… I don't know if I want to hear the details of your sex life with my uncle"

"Agreed" Josh said "Although for the record we haven't had sex."

"Not for lack of trying"

"Too much information!" Riley said "I can't wait to tell people!"

"Yeah I would rather Shawn and Cory didn't murder me so I think we'll wait a while before putting it in the family newsletter"

"That's probably for the best yeah… maybe wait until they're both really happy, like really happy!" they all laughed. "Now you" she pointed "leave and you" she pointed at Maya "start talking."

"I'll see you later babe" he briefly kissed Maya and left.

**So that's the second chapter. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maya stood in her dorm room mirror applying mascara to her lashes and waiting for her boyfriend and best friend to show up so they could head over to the Mathew's place together where their families were waiting to start dinner. Usually Maya would be ecstatic at the idea of everyone getting together but as of late it was really tiresome. She and Josh had been dating for almost six months and it was getting really difficult to keep the act up around their families. She understood why Josh was hesitant to tell them, her stepfather and surrogate father would probably kill him but she couldn't help grow resentful of the constant lying. Said boyfriend finally turned up, mind you, a good ten minutes late.

"Sorry babe," he said and swiftly kissed her "my calculous class ran a bit late. Riley just texted me and she's already over there, she got out of work early"

"Okay let's just go I'm ready" she answered coldly and began to move past him.

"Hey!" he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and stopped her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just… Are you embarrassed to be with me Josh?" his eyes widened.

"Of course not, I love you! Why would I be embarrassed of my incredibly talented smart beautiful girlfriend?"

"Then why all the secrecy?" he sighed "I just feel like we're hiding all the time"

"Maya I just didn't want to push you, if you're ready to tell people then we will."

"Are _you _ready" the young girl raised an eyebrow. "You know Shawn and Cory will probably try to murder you."

"Yeah that part I'm not looking forward to but the sooner we get that over with the sooner everyone will know that I got the most beautiful girl in New York City" he smirked.

"Are you sure Josh, I mean after this there's no going back"

"I know" he whispered in her ear before giving her a slow tender kiss to reassure her. Feeling happier than she had in a long time Maya grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the door. "Come on! We're late."

They were indeed not late as when they turned up (separately of course) Amy, Allen and Katie had still to arrive. As soon as she walked in she headed to the kitchen to look for something to munch on while she waited for her mother and Josh's parents. Little did she know that on the other side of the room her boyfriend was digging himself in a deep deep hole.

"You got a little lipstick there josh" Shawn teased.

"What!" his jaw dropped to the floor.

"so... Who is she?"

"No one!"

"Really so you've taken to cross dressing?"

"No one you know"

"Who do I not know?" asked Cory as he approached.

"It's just this girl that I've been seeing"

"Oh really and how come I haven't heard anything about this girl?"

"You will soon I promise"

"She must be special if she's the one putting that goofy grin on your face" Sean smirked "What the hell is she doing to you?"

"Please spare me the details I mean, you're still my little brother"

"Come on Cor! I wanna know. She must be pretty good, if you know what I mean, to have him wrapped around her finger like that." Josh at this point, was horrified to say the least. He couldn't imagine what the men would do when they found out it was Maya they were making the insinuations about. Even though everything they were saying was true, he figured he better do some damage control.

"It's not like that okay, she's special"

"Oh! She's special" they continued to tease him and make kissy faces at him but luckily his niece and girlfriend decided to come over and save him.

"Hey girls!" he greeted.

"Hi Uncle Josh!"

"Sup Josh?" The funny thing about when something horrible is about to happen is that you can always tell. It's that slight shift in the atmosphere, on some deep level you just know everything is about to hit the fan. In this particular instance, as soon as Josh saw Topanga coming towards the group he knew something was about to go down.

"Maya sweetie" she said upon arrival "your lipstick's all smudged, who have you been kissing?" she joked. If Topanga's observation didn't give them away the panicked look that crossed Josh's face most certainly did.

"You!" Shawn yelled pointing at his step daughter "Maya's the girl you've been dating?" his anger was evident, his entire face was red and the vain on his neck looked like it might explode.

"YOU!" Cory joined in "run!" Josh didn't need to be warned twice, he took off towards the kitchen as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Seriously guys?" Maya yelled running towards the kitchen to shield her boyfriend from the rage of both her father figures. "I'm nineteen I can date who I want"

"You're dating?" Amy asked gleefully as she and her husband walked in the door "Oh Joshy! It's about time, I'm so happy for you" she walked over and hugged the young couple.

"How could you do this?" Cory screamed "You promised me you wouldn't make a move!"

"That was five years ago Cor!"

"Mr Mathews we're not kids anymore we can make our own decisions."

"Yes you are! You are a kid, you're my kid" Shawn said "How could you do this to my little girl Josh? You're like my brother and now what? You're after my daughter who's way too young for you!"

"It's three years! Mom is six years younger than you"

"Yeah well that's us! You're not allowed to date anyone!"

"Okay boys" Topanga intervened "Aren't you happy that Maya chose a good guy that obviously cares about her?"

"NO!" they answered in unison.

"Please!" Morgan chimed in "They've been in love since they were ten, anyone with eyes could see. I for one am happy that josh finally grew a pair!"

"I get it Josh, you're young and you like pretty girls but this isn't one of your flings this is my Maya and if you hurt her I would never forgive you"

"Neither would I!" Cory added.

"Neither would I" Josh defended "We're in love okay, this isn't just a fling and I'm sorry I broke your trust but I love her and as long as she wants me there I'll be by her side!"

"I appreciate that you guys look out for me but I'm a big girl and I make my own decisions"

"If you hurt her I'll kill you!" Shawn threatened although significantly less angry.

"I know shawn" he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her into his side.

"And you really want this?" Shawn asked his stepdaughter.

"Since I was a kid"

"You're happy?"

"As happy as I could ever be" she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes love and elation evident on both their faces.

"Then I'm okay with this!" Maya rushed over and hugged him.

"What the heck is going on here?" Katie asked as she walked over.

"Maya and Josh are in love and dating, they're really cute" Riley gushed.

"Yeah and?"

"You knew?" Maya asked "how?"

"I found a bunch of his clothes in your dorm last week when I dropped by with your laundry" she smiled.

"What? His clothes!" Shawn screamed.

"Bow down hunny, she's growing up!"

"I'm losing my little girl"

"It's a good thing you could have another one on the way then!"

"What?"

"I wanted to be sure so I went to the doctor, I'm pregnant!" she said tearing up as she did so.

"Oh My God!" Shawn lifted her up and spun her around "I can't believe it! We're having a baby!"

"MOM!" Maya rushed over to hug hewr family crying from joy. She was quickly followed by the entire Mathews family who were all eager to celebrate with their friends.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but things have been a wee bit hectic the past few weeks. As always please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Maya loved NYU, she really did, but that didn't mean that she didn't occasionally feel overwhelmed by the workload that came with it. Sometimes she just felt like it was too much and although she had made friends here, she missed her old friends. Farkle was at MIT and Zay was at Berkley, Lucas stayed in the city but at Colombia, which meant that although Riley was her roommate she never saw her because she spent all her time with Lucas. That was why Maya currently found herself lying on her bed crying. If all that wasn't enough, her feelings for a certain Mathews had been growing quickly since she had arrived on campus and she was pretty sure, if he didn't make a move soon, she was going to implode. She couldn't understand what was going on, they had talked about this for years, he promised and she was finally old enough but it didn't seem like he had any plans other than to flirt with her. And flirt he did, with the way the two had been flirting lately Maya was surprised the rest of the family hadn't said anything yet. What was more than that though, Maya's silly childhood crush had slowly but surely been replaced over the years by genuine feelings, especially since she had started college and the two became real friends. They hung out all the time, he introduced her to his friends, invited her to parties and met her for coffee every Wednesday. They were basically in a relationship but despite this, Josh hadn't made a move since she had arrived. How long would she have to wait? She was nineteen now and ready, she just wished that Josh could see that. Maya was pulled out of her pity party by a soft knock on the door.

"Hey!" Josh's voice sounded as he came through the door "I'm finally here for the tour, sorry it's taken me three months" his voice died as soon as he saw Maya, worry filling his eyes as he rushed to her side "what's wrong?"

"Nothing sorry" she sat up and wiped her eyes "I'm just a little overwhelmed you know? A lot has changed"

"I know Maya but you'll get into the swing of things I promise. I thought you loved it here?"

"I do! I just wish I had someone to talk to, I feel like Riley's never here when I need to vent"

"You have me Maya. Whenever you feel like this, call me please. We can go do something fun to take your mind of things or talk the out. Whatever you want, I will always be here for you"

"What if I want to talk about guys" she teased

"Maybe you can save that topic for Riley, otherwise I might end up punching every guy on campus. Where is she anyway? Sucking face with Ranger Rick?"

"Probably, and only I can call Bucky Mc Boingboing names" she laughed.

"I'm hurt, I thought I was the only boing in your life"

"Shut up! I haven't called you that years"

"I know I kind of miss it. You do know where you are right?"

"Oh my God that was here?"

"Yes, how could I forget one of the most embarrassing nights of my life?"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"Don't be I'm glad you did it! Now come on lets go dinner I'm starving"

Twenty minutes later the young twosome found themselves sitting in a pizza joint waiting for their extra-large meat lover's pizza. "Come on! I' so hungry!" Maya moaned.

"I've never seen a girl that can eat like you"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I love a girl with a hearty appetite"

"Well that's encouraging I feel like you're the only guy on earth that does. I swear every time I go on a date I feel super paranoid that the guy's judging me for eating me" the waitress finally arrived with their pie.

"Well you never have to feel that way on dates with me"

"Date?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Maya" he sighed and reached across the table to hold her hands "we made a promise and if you think you're ready I would like to make good on that promise" Josh wasn't one to feel nervous, but in that moment he could feel every nerve in his body vibrating but every ounce of that fear left him as soon as he met Maya's eyes and saw the sheer happiness in them.

"Josh I've been ready since I was fourteen" she smiled.

"How about tomorrow I take you out on a real date?"

"I'd really like that just promise no matter what we'll always be friends"

"Of course, you're not getting rid of me that easily Hart"

"Seriously Josh! I really don't want to lose this"

"We won't, we'll go as slowly as you want I just like you so much Maya I can't stand spending this much time with you and constantly thinking what if. So what do you say? Dinner tomorrow?"

"okay"

"I'll pick you up at seven"

"Maybe we should wait a while to tell people; I mean I just feel like it would be a lot of pressure if Riley knew"

"Okay then we can meet at the front of your dorm hall"

As it were an impending date with the boy you've liked for eight years could really make your day drag by. It started that night, Maya tossed and turned all night but she just couldn't stop thinking about Josh and their date. The next day was the same, she couldn't take her mind off Josh and was pretty sure she was going to have to beg for notes from her classmates because the ones she had were sub-par at best. Later she found herself taking extra-long in the shower, even stealing some of Riley's cherry scented shampoo, and taking extra care while doing her hair. That was nothing compared to the time it took for her to select a suitable outfit, after emptying half her closet and Riley's onto her bed, she finally settled on a silk blouse, a black skirt and some fancy sandals. What was wrong with her? This was Josh! He'd seen her in pyjamas first thing in the morning, hell he'd held her hair while she puked tequila, he already liked her so why was she so nervous?

"Wow you look incredible" Riley said as she walked in just as and Maya was applying the last touches of her lipstick "Are you going on a date?" she raised her eyebrows.

"NO!" she answered a little too quickly "study group but that cute guy from my architecture 101 class will be there so…"

"Well if he doesn't ask you out when you look like that he's gay because no one could deny you like that peaches"

"What about you? What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm actually just leaving; my parents want to have dinner with Lucas and me tonight"

"That's strange"

"Is it really? They're probably freaking out now that they don't know every single detail of my life. I got to go but good luck with your study group"

Just as Maya was about to leave to go meet Josh she heard a soft knock at the door, wondering who it could possibly be she walked over and opened the door to find Josh standing there in a flannel button down and black jeans and holding a single red rose.

"Oh wow" he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek "you look beautiful"

"Thanks" she blushed "how did you know Riley was gone "she asked as she filled an old empty wine bottle she found lying around the room with water for the rose.

"Because I made it happen, you didn't really think I wasn't going to pick you up on our first date did you?" he grabbed her hand and they headed out the door.

"What? How?"

"I had lunch with Cory, told him Riley had been spending a lot of time with Lucas so maybe he should have them over to see what was up"

"I don't know if I'm touched you did that for me or annoyed you screwed my best friend over"

"Touched you should touched, especially after you see what I have planned"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see but I promise you'll be impressed" Ten minutes later Maya found herself on a New York rooftop overlooking the river, that had been decked out with flowers and a gazebo completed with a table and candle lit dinner.

"Oh my God! How did you do this?"

"My buddy lives downstairs and his parents are out of town"

"You really didn't have to do all this for me"

"You deserve this and more" he said as he pulled a chair out for her.

"So how do we do this? I mean I've never been on a date with someone I know this well before"

"I know right? It's like all the first date questions are out the window"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Well Maya as you know, I grew up in Philly. What are some of your hobbies?"

Well as you know Josh I love to draw. In fact I'm an architecture student"

"Really? How fascinating"

"Seriously, how are your parents?"

"They're okay it looks like Morgan's going to take the shop so dad can finally retire"

"That's great he deserves it"

"I know I swear he works harder than anyone I know. How's your mom?"

"Great though she and Shawn have been all over each other recently"

"Maybe they're going to give you a little brother or sister"

"Gross"

"Come on! You would love it"

"It would be cool to have a little kid around to corrupt"

"And hug and kiss and love"

"And that too"

"See I know you Maya, you're all soft on the inside"

"Like you're any better? You cried when Riley graduated High School!"

"I was proud of her and of you"

"Oh yeah there's a lot to be proud of"

"Maya you're at one of the best colleges in the world on scholarship and you and I both know you'll probably graduate at the top of your class. You really need to start believing in yourself, it's okay to be proud of your achievements"

"Thanks Josh, for everything. You're always there for me"

"And I always will be" She wasn't entirely sure what it was that possessed her to do it. Maybe it was Josh's sweet words or maybe it was finally being able to sit here with him as an equal but whatever it was both Maya and Josh were extremely happy when Maya worked up the courage to lean over and kiss him. Much like the other few kisses they had shared in the past, everything else ceased to exist as soon as their lips touched. Josh had never known such happiness and when they finally parted he saw the same pure bliss in Maya's eyes. This wasn't like this kiss on her prom night or the one on his nineteenth birthday this wasn't a promise, it was a beginning after this there was no going back, they were really going to try and for the first time in a long time neither of them were afraid of their feelings, they both felt completely safe in the other's hands.

"WOW" Josh whispered after a few minutes of blindly smiling at each other.

"I know" she leaned back up, embolden by his words, and captured his lips in another kiss. However this time the kiss was much more heated. The kiss they had shared a few minutes earlier had been full of love and tender; this one was full of lust. It felt more like a battle for dominance than anything else, not that either of them minded much, it was only a matter of time before all the tension that had been brewing between them over the past ten years, finally exploded. However it was Josh that pulled away first.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else? Darren is visiting his folks this week"

"Ok let's go to yours then" with that Josh quickly locked up and the young couple almost ran to Josh's dorm, eager to act on the feelings they had been repressing for so long. As soon as she sat foot in the door Maya found herself pressed against said door with Josh's lips attacking her neck. It didn't take long for her to respond and soon she was pulling his attention back to her lips and exploring his body with her hands. She didn't know how it happened but a short while later they were making out on his bed, both their shirts having been discarded on the floor.

"Maya" Josh panted as he pulled away "I can't believe I'm going to say this but we should stop"

"NO!" she said before attacking his lips again "It's okay I want to" she added between kisses.

"Maya come on. It's your first time and we literally just had our first date"

"So that's what it is! You're freaked I haven't done it. Still too old for me? This doesn't matter; it's such an insignificant thing"

"NO! It doesn't freak me out but you're wrong Maya it is important, it's your first time and it should be special"

"Josh I want it to be you, I always have that's why I didn't sleep with Kyle in High school, that's probably why he cheated on me"

"It will be me just not now and he cheated on you because he's an asshole that couldn't see how good he had it. Maya your first time should be special"

"You mean like yours and Annie's? Riley told me she walked in on you"

"I'm so sorry Maya, I'm such a jackass. I should have waited for you"

"Don't be stupid you're a twenty one year-old guy, it doesn't bother me that you've had sex it bothers me that you dated her while stringing me along"

"Is that what you think? Maya I wasn't stringing you along I just needed something to distract myself with. I already feel like an ass for using her like that please don't make me feel worse"

"Sorry. You know I didn't really picture us arguing on our first date"

"Me either but this is good. What else did I do wrong?"

"I don't know Josh" she laughed.

"Sure you do. I'll start; it killed me to see you with that douche bag. You know I beat him up?"

"Really! You shouldn't have done that Josh"

"Maybe but he had it coming"

"Annie once threatened me"

"What?" his eyebrows shot up "Maya I swear I had no idea"

"I know relax she just told me to back off. Nothing serious I promise. I guess she was just jealous"

"She had reason to be, she can't hold a candle to you"

"Well that's sweet but you could have told me back then, I hated that chick"

"Well I hated that Billy Ross kid"

"He's an okay guy, we're still friends. Are you worried about telling Shawn and Cory?"

"A little bit, I kind of promised Cory I'd let you make the first move guess I messed that up"

"Technically I kissed you first so I think you're in the clear"

"Maybe we should push off telling them for a little while"

"Yeah until we figure out what this is"

"Maya I don't want to scare you but I really really like you I already know what I want and if you want it too I don't think there's really anything to figure out. I want a real relationship.

"I want that too" she smiled.

A few hours later Josh walked Maya to her dorm room and left giving her one last kiss in goodbye. Stealth as she was trying to be, Maya couldn't wipe the smile of her face, she was too eager to go out with Josh again tomorrow. Riley wasn't oblivious to her friend's happiness and ask her about it when she arrived shortly after.

"Your study group went well then?"

"You could say that"

"The cute guy?"

"No but I met a new guy and I think it could really go somewhere"

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been writing a new story. Hopefully now that summer has finally started I'll be able to update both more frequently. As always please review.**


End file.
